Ani's little girl
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: AU. Anakin gets to know a little padawan girl named Ahsoka, who is abused by her master. After she is taken away from him Anakin takes her as his padawan and the two get sucked into their first adventure as a master-padawan team.
1. Of an abusing master and a caring knight

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl, with a new story. The other stories will still get to an end, but there are still many chapters left for the most of them. There are only like three chapters left for "Ahsoka on Umbara", but I will stop jabberin' now and start with the first chapter of "Ani's little girl".

Young jedi knight Anakin Skywalker was sparring along with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi in the training room of the jedi temple. He was concentrating fully, until he heared dreadful screaming from another corner of the room.

"What was this?", Anakin asked.

"I can't hear anything Anakin.", his former master replied.

"There is something going on master. I can sense it. Don't you hear it? It seems like a girl is screaming.", the young knight insisted.

The screaming got louder. It came from a young girl, who was obviously in pain, at Anakin's point of view.

"Now I hear it too. Something is wrong here.", Obi-Wan said.

The screaming came from a dark corner in the training room. Obi-Wan and Anakin ran there as fast as they could and spotted jedi knight Pong Krell abusing a Torgrutan girl, with a training saber. Anakin could not help, but react.

"Get away from that girl!", the young knight excaimed and activated his training saber, just in case things would get ugly.

"I can scold my padawan, when I want to.", Pong Krell yelled back.

"This is not scolding. This is abusing!", Obi-Wan excaimed.

"However...you won't stop me!", Pong Krell yelled.

The girl had a lot of scraps bruises and burns. She was breathing heavily and struggled to stay conscious.

"You are the most horrible master I ever saw!", Anakin spat.

"You do not have the courage to tell the council, you pathetic wannabe-knight!", Pong Krell snarled.

Now Anakin was really boiling up and attacked the other knight with his training saber. They began to battle. Obi-Wan knelt down to the padawan girl, who had lost consciousness. Anakin managed to knock out the other knight, by smashing him into a wall, with the force. Then he knelt dow next to the girl either.

"Is she...?", Anakin began, but Obi-Wan cut his former padawan off.

"The girl is still alive. Stay with her, I will tell the masters.", Obi-Wan said.

"But he can wake up every second!", Anakin said.

"I wouldn't think so. He hit the wall too hard to wake up the next hours.", Obi-Wan said, with a glare at Anakin.

"I just attacked him, because he would've killed the girl otherwise.", Anakin tried to defend himself.

"It's alright Anakin. I know, why you did it.", Obi-Wan said, before he left to tell the council about the incident in the training room.

The padawan's eyes peeled open a few minutes after Obi-Wan left. She tried to sit up, but Anakin made her lie back down.

"Easy lil' one. You need to rest. You took quite the hit with this training saber. There is one thing I need you to tell me still: Does your master always treat you like this?", Anakin asked.

"W-w-w-w-worse...", the girl managed to mumble weakly.

This made Anakin want to get his real lightsaber and kill the girl's master. To Anakin, a girl like this did not deserve such a master. Anakin patted the girls shoulder. The girl seemed to be surprised by the way how Anakin treated her. Obviously her master never treated her like this. The young knight did not really want to imagine, how this girl got treated everyday. At this moment Obi-Wan came back to Anakin and the girl.

"The council knows. They will take care of him.", Obi-Wan said.

"Let's get this girl to the healing wing.", Anakin whispered.

The girl had lost consciousness again. Anakin scooped her up and carried her to the healing wing of the temple. As they arrived there, the girl was taken into another room. Obi-Wan and Anakin had to tell the whole story to the healers.

"A padawan getting abused by her master? That is bad. Really bad.", a healer said, as the two jedi were done.

**"-ALG-"**

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat into the healing wing, as Obi-Wan got back from a council meeting, which was a few hours ago, and talked about, what was supposed to happed to the girl.

"The council made his decission, that the girl will be reassigned. She will have a new master.", Obi-Wan said.

"Who will it be?", Anakin asked.

"This ain't decided yet Anakin and with the Clone Wars drawing out, the most of us will be too busy to take an apprentice.", Obi-Wan replied.

"Master...maybe I could take this girl as my apprentice.", Anakin said.

"I thought you would never want to train one.", Obi-Wan replied.

"Well...maybe I changed my mind about this. I mean...I learned from the best one and would clearly make a better master to her, than Krell would. He probably just took her, because he wanted to make it to be a jedi master.", Anakin said.

"He won't be making it. The council decided to expell him from the order.", Obi-Wan replied.

"That is good to hear.", Anakin said.

At this moment a young healer came up to them.

"Master Kenobi, master Skywalker, you can go in and see the girl now.", the healer said.

"I better should go, but I am sure, that Anakin still wants to see her.", Obi-Wan said and left, grinning at his former apprentice.

Anakin got up and walked into the room. The girl already looked better to Anakin. She would still be in the healing wing for a long time, but she still looked better to him, than she had looked into the training room.

"Hey there girl! You already look much better. How do you feel?", Anakin asked.

"Much better. Thank you for helping me.", the girl whispered.

"It was no problem at all.", Anakin whispered.

He was glad, that the girl could speak properly again.

"What is going to happen to me now? I don't want to get back to my master. He will just hit me again. I want this to stop. I don't want to be with him again.", the girl sobbed and than cried.

Anakin placed his hand onto the girl's back to soothe her. She really did not seserve this monster of a master. No padawan did. He was glad, that he would be expelled of the order and decided to tell it to the girl.

"You do not have to worry about this anymore. He will be expelled from the order and you will be assigned to a new master.", Anakin whispered.

"_I better don't tell her, that I wanna take her, as my apprentice right now.",_ Anakin thought, but before he needed to leave, he wanted to know something else from the girl.

"Before I need to go...would you tell me your name?", Anakin asked gently.

"Ahsoka...", the girl replied. "My name is Ahsoka."

_**Ending Word: **_Well...that was chapter 1. CHEESY I know, but I hope you still like it.

I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you fight again some, who is abusing a young girl. Now I'll just say bye, bye aaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddd...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	2. Snips and Skyguy

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl and I have the next chapter of "Ani's little girl". For those, who have been asking, when I'm gonna update "Rebel Tale" again, I will update it soon. I was busy with school and taking care of other things and I must admit, that I forgot about it a little, but now I'm already making up new ideas and I'm already jabberin' for too long. Let's start chapter 2 of "Ani's little girl".

In some way Anakin knew, that there was forming a bond between him and this padawan girl called Ahsoka. They really liked each other. Anakin knew that and he knew, that Ahsoka clearly needed a master, who did not abuse her. He told the jedi council, that he wanted to take the girl, as his apprentice already. They were still talking about it in a meeting. Ahsoka was already doing better. The healers said, that they could let her out tomorrow. Anakin sat in his quarters right now and he had nothing to do, but counting the minutes, until the meeting would end. As he ran outta patience a few hours later, Obi-Wan knocked at his door. Anakin let him in.

"How did it go master?", the young knight asked curiously.

"You're still as curious as a padawan.", Obi-Wan replied with a small chuckle.

"I already told you a thousand times

to stop this! Could you tell me how things went?", Anakin kept asking his former master.

"The council said, that you are allowed to take the girl, as your apprentice.", Obi-Wan said, with a smile upon his face.

"They'll tell it to Ahsoka tomorrow.", Obi-Wan quickly added.

**?"ALG"?**

Ahsoka Tano was standing in front of the council's chambers, waiting to be let in. Today she would find out, who her new master was going to be. She was glad, that her first master, Pong Krell, was expelled from the order. He had been a cruel and abusive master. He had had many enemies in the order and Ahsoka was glad, that she did not have to see him again. Then Ahsoka was let in.

"Welcome you we do young one.", jedi grandmaster Yoda said.

"How do you feel?", the young jedi master Shaak Ti asked.

"Good, thanks.", Ahsoka whispered.

"It's good to hear this. We will tell you about your new master today.", Obi-Wan said.

"Knight Skywalker, your new master will be.", Yoda said.

"When will I meet him?", Ahsoka asked shyly.

"You have already met him padawan.", jedi master Mace Windu said.

"Wait for you in the hangar he does. On a mission you two will go.", Yoda said.

This came a little bit suddenly to Ahsoka. The girl knew, that she was reassigned to the nice jedi knight, who had saved her, as her former master had been abusing her, but already going on missions together was a bit too quick to Ahsoka, but she still wanted to go.

"Thanks masters.", Ahsoka mouthed.

"May the force be with you young padawan.", master Windu said.

Ahsoka bowed and left the council's chambers. She quickly ran off to the temple's hangar, where Anakin was already waiting.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, your new master.", he said, as he walked over to Ahsoka.

"I am the new padawan. My name's Ahsoka Tano.", Ahsoka reurned the comment of her new master.

They both shook hands. Anakin smiled at Ahsoka and the girl smiled back.

"Where are we going to head master?", the Torgrutan girl asked.

"Alzoc III. Nice place, where you can freeze to death. The seperatists have and out post there and so have we, but they also built a prison there, where they are keeping prisoners, they managed to capture allover the galaxy.", Anakin explained.

Suddenly a clone captain came up to the newly formed master-padawan team.

"General, we've lost contact with our outpost on Alzoc III. It seems like, the men there were ambushed and captured either.", the clone captain said.

"We have to get them out and destroy this prison.", he added, before spotting Ahsoka.

"Hey youngling, what's your name? My name's Captain Rex.", the clone greeted.

"Ahsoka.", she simply replied.

"She's my new apprentice Rex.", Anakin said.

"You're stuck with me Skyguy.", Ahsoka added.

Rex bursted out in laughter, while boarding the already waiting gunship. He probably thought, that this nickname was funny. Anakin had to admit, that he liked the nickname either.

"You are the one with nicknames huh? Then you also need one. Hmmm...you seem a little snippy. Perhaps Snips would fit.", Anakin said.

"Like it.", Ahsoka said, before the two of them boarded the gunship.

_**Ending Word: **_Chappie 2 is done and I hope you liked it. I will update "Ahsoka on Umbara" soon either. I'm already working on Chapter 8 of this story. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you take off to your very first mission, with your new master. Well...I've nothing left to tell ya, so I will just say bye, bye and _**may the Force be with you!**_


	3. A renegade Seargent and a worried girl

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everybody, this is jediclonecowgirl. Phew...it has been quite a long time. Blame school. This is chapter 3 of "Ani's little girl".

The gunship landed into the hangar of the jedi cruiser _"Resolute"._ The doors opened and the troopers jogged out.

"Ahsoka, welcome on the _"Resolute"_.", Anakin said with a smile upon his face.

"Wow.", the girl mumbled.

"Never seen a rebublic cruiser from the inside huh?", Anakin grinned and Ahsoka nodded.

"Let's say the battallion of my first master had...less members, than usual. We flew to our missions in fregates.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"Why did the battallion of your old master have less members than usual?", Anakin asked.

"Looong story.", Ahsoka mumbled.

Anakin knew, that this was one of the horrible things, his new apprentice had to go through, with her former master, that she did not want to talk about. He stopped asking.

"Lemme show ya around Snips. Since you never saw a republic cruiser from the inside, it would be good and I don't want you to get lost around here.", Anakin offered and reached out his hand.

Ahsoka took it and let Anakin show her around. After an hour the tour ended in the mess hall.

"You hungry Snips?", Anakin asked.

"Yeah, but, what about you?", Ahsoka asked.

"I need to go to the bridge and I am not hungry after all. It could also be a good chance to meet the other troopers of the 501st. You already got to know Captain Rex and there are a lot more clones in this battallion.", Anakin replied and gave a smile.

Ahsoka smiled back, as her master left. The grabbed a tray of food and went to a table, where only one trooper sat all by himself. His face was covered with scars.

"Mind, if I sit here?", Ahsoka asked.

"Not at all...I can leave, if you want me to.", the trooper replied.

"No no. I do not want you to leave.", Ahsoka said quickly, as she sat down opposite to the trooper.

They didn't say anything for a moment, but then Ahsoka began to talk to the silent trooper.

"My name is Ahsoka. Can you tell me yours?", she asked.

"Chopper.", was the only response the trooper gave.

"Nice to meet you Chopper.", she said.

Chopper stayed silent and Ahsoka could sense, that there was something wrong with him.

"Is there something wrong?", she asked.

"I'm sure you do not want to know that.", Chopper mumbled.

"I wouldn't be asking, if I wouldn't want to know.", Ahsoka replied.

"It's just the leader of our squad. His name's Slick. He is a Seargent. He forces me and the others of the Thrill-squad to grease his palm. Weapons, Credits, Stuff we got from battle fields and so much more.", Chopper mumbled.

"Somebody should tell this to Captain Rex or General Skywalker.", Ahsoka replied.

"One trooper of our squad tried and after this he was executed by Slick himself.", Chopper sighed.

"We can't do anything. There is no hope.", he added.

"Yes there is Chopper. You maybe don't know it yet, but I am the general's new apprentice. I could tell it to him, since Slick would go into prison, if he attacked me.", Ahsoka grinned.

"You clearly would do this? Thank you!", Chopper mumbled.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Ahsoka arrived at the bridge of the _"Resolute"_, after asking for directions 2 times. Her master was chatting with Captain Rex. Ahsoka was almost afraid to open her mouth, but then she finally began to talk.

"Master...may I have a word with you?", she asked.

" 'Course Snips. What's wrong?", Ankin asked, turnig to her.

"Could we go at some place more...private?", Ahsoka asked.

"Okay Snips.", Anakin mumbled and disappeared into the briefing room with Ahsoka, which was almost empty at the moment.

"It's about a Seargent around here. His name was...Slick or something. He forces his squad to grease his palm. One trooper tried to report it to you, but before he could do it he was executed, by Slick himself.", Ahsoka sighed.

"I Know this guy. A pretty bad Seargent, but I never knew, that he was able to pull a stunt like that. I'll take care of him..", Anakin mumbled.

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**

Ahsoka sat into her quarters on the _"Resolute"_. She hoped things wouldn't get too ugly for her master in confronting Slick. All of a sudden the door opened and Anakin came in. He had bruises onto his face.

"Master...", Ahsoka said with a gasp.

"I am alright Snips. Slick is in the prison wing. It was right of you to tell me.", Anakin whispered, sitting down next to his apprentice.

"Back with my old master, it was waaay worse. Everytime, when one of his men disobeyed, he slaughtered him, with his lightsabers. I could not do anything about it, since I was mostly tied to something with binders, while he was doing it. I began to try, to protect my master's men from him, but almost everytime I tried, he abused me with a training saber and said I deserved to be in pain for caring about the clones.", Ahsoka told her master.

"It was still dangerous. Slick could've gotten you in trouble, when you had not reported it imidiatley. As a padawan of some of the council members you probably would've gotten sent back.", Anakin said, making Ahsoka's face fall with it, but then a smile appeared upon Anakin's face.

"But you won't be send back as mine.", Anakin said then.

Ahsoka smiled at her new master and Anakin smiled back.

"Now getcha changed. We'll be coming outta hyperspace soon.", Anakin said then.

_**Ending Word: **_Phew! What a whole bunch of work. Well...blame school. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you arrive at the sytem, where your next mission will be. Now I'll just say bye bye aaaaannnnnnddddd...

_**may the force be with you.**_


	4. Cold Capture

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there every body, jediclonecowgirl here, with

Chapter 4 of "Ani's little girl".

Rex: Took ya long enough this time.

Me: I thought I had taught you a lesson, after I wrapped ductape around your wrists. How many times do I have to tell ya to stop busting in here, while I begin or end stories?

Rex: Why should I stop this? It's fun.

Me: For you, but not for me. *takes me in his grasp*

Cody: *throws a pen at me* Would you guys please stop arguing? As far for you jediclonecowgirl could ya get the story started?

Me: Sorry Cody, but I am a little busy around here. I would do it, if you could tell your brother to let me outta his grasp.

Rex: Try it Cody, but I still won't let her out.

Cody: Okay...then I will get it started and then I should try to make my brother, who has obviously gone completely crazy, release jediclonecowgirl.

Ahsoka and Anakin were dressed into clothes for colder climates and the men of the 501st legion were dressed into snow armors. They were boarding the gunships in the hangar of the _"Resolute" _and soon after this they were off to Alzoc III.

"So...how is Alzoc III?", Ahsoka asked, while the filght.

"Well...let's just say, that their isn't enough life on Alzoc III to fill the _"Resolute" _with it. Why anyways? This place is too cold for it.", Anakin chuckled and soon after this the clones bursted out in laughter.

"Are they doing this often?", Ahsoka asked.

Anakin simply gave a nod.

"But around here, we're bickering every now and then.", Anakin explained then.

"Sometimes this gets outta control.", Rex warned jokingly.

Everyone in the gunship bursted out in laughter.

**ANI'S GIRL**

Ahsoka, Anakin and the 501st had just arrived on Alzoc III and now they were investigating the outpost, they had lost contact with.

"What happened around here?", Ahsoka asked.

Anakin almost tripped over a destroyed droid.

"That's mysterious. Destroyed droids everywhere, but no dead clones.", Anakin mumbled.

"Didn't you say, that the Seppies also had a prison around here? The droids must've taken them there.", Ahsoka suggested.

"Good idea Snips, but why would anyone want to capture clones? That makes no sense.", Anakin replied.

"You are right master. Why did they capture the clones from here? They were only stationed onto this outpost.", Ahsoka said and looked at her master quizzingly.

"I have a really bad feeling about this!", Anakin mumbled.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Did you find the prison?", Anakin asked Rex a little later.

They were now outside and searched for an enemy prison onto the whole planet, but they did not find anything.

"No general. However...the Seps are hiding it pretty darn good.", Rex mumbled.

_**Ending Word: **_Chappie 4 is done. I know it took me some time, but hey...it's up. Rex and I made our peace either. *gives Rex a high five*. Oh and thank you Cody for making him release me.

Cody: No problem at all.

I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you investigate an attacked outpost. Now I woll only say bye bye and **may the force be with you.**


	5. A strange feeling and battle strategies

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, finally bringing a new chapter of "Ani's little girl". The last time we left our heroes, they arrived on Alzoc III, only to find out, that the clones, working on the republic outpost there, got themselves captured. Let's see what happens next.

"Master...I sense something.", Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin and Ahsoka were pattrolling through one of the areas near the attacked outpost. They were alone. They had no clones with them.

"What is it Snips?", Anakin asked gently.

"Something really strange. I can barely describe it. The last time I sensed that was, when you saved me in the training room.", Ahsoka murmured.

"Krell can't be here. He was expelled from the order. How could he have found out, about our mission?", Anakin asked.

"I don't know.", Ahsoka murmured, after long silence.

After a few more hours, Ahsoka stopped apruptly again.

"Master...the feeling is weak, but it is there. It's like, someone's in big trouble and my former master has his hands on it. It's coming from a place, which is further away from here.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"This could possibly come from the prison. We'll see, if it is right. I'll gather the men.", Anakin said.

_**"ALGALG)**_

Anakin hadn't been wrong. They had found the prison thanks to Ahsoka. They were watching everything going on, at the entrances in safe distance. Soon they saw droids bringing clones in the prison, more then just a few.

"What? Why are they capturing them?", Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know Ahsoka, but this prison seems to be holding many clones. I wonder why.", Anakin murmured.

"This mission starts to make less and less sense after all.", Ahsoka sighed.

"Any ideas on how we could find out, what's going on in there?", Anakin asked.

"I got one! Infiltrate the prison, get the prisoners out, then blow it up. Simple!", Ahsoka said.

"Sounds easy, but how excatly are we supposed to do this?", Rex asked.

"Sorry Captain. Wasn't thinking this far.", Ahsoka groaned.

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 5 is done. Since I have holidays now, I'll update often. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you're figuring out battle strategies again. Now all I've left to say is bye, bye aaaaannnnnddd...

**may the force be with you.**


	6. A Prison run and a renegade clone

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl live from the North of Germany. This is the sixth chapter of "Ani's little girl". Anakin, Ahsoka and their men get ready for the prison run, but then something unexpected happens...

Anakin and Ahsoka gave the mission briefing together. Ahsoka didn't say much, since it was her first mission briefing, where she was able to say something. With her old master it had always been the same routine: _I go to my quarters, make no noise and pretend like I'm not there._ If her former master had launched less dangerous missions, this would've been "understandable" to her, but the bad thing was, that her former master had always sent their men into certain death. She felt a little stupid at this and that was, what she had told Anakin, but he had responded, that it wasn't bad, if she wasn't able to say anything and that they would be able to really do this together very soon. The holo-projector in the briefing romm showed a hologramm of the prison on the outside, since they did not have any hologramms from the inside.

"Does this mean we practically heading in there blind?", Rex asked.

"Looks like it.", Ahsoka sighed.

"We can not call gunships to break in there. They would be blasted outta the sky as soon as they break atmo. We are going to have to do it the hard way.", Anakin said.

"Nice! Sneaking around probably 5 battallions of droids, without being seen and then breaking into a prison, where a least 6 more battallions wait for us. Any plans on how we should slip past those?", Ahsoka asked.

"We are just going to infiltrate the prison, through one of the emergency entrances. The droids won't even bother to scan those.", Anakin explained.

"This is your plan? We're going there, wait, until the coast is clear, hope, that they have bad security and walk in through the door?", Ahsoka asked.

"Pretty much.", Anakin replied.

"Brilliant master, but is there also a Plan B? You have to be prepared, if things go wrong. A thing you learn automatically, if you are in the field with Pong Krell.", Ahsoka mumbled.

"I do not have a plan B. Not yet. This is the plan to get into the prison for the first minutes.", Anakin said.

"Master you should at least call the _"Resolute"_ and tell them to send bombers to destroy the prison, as soon as we have the prisoners outta there.", Ahsoka said.

Anakin was about to put in the call to the jedi cruiser, but then a call from the _"Resolute" _reached them. The hologramm of a clone trooper appreared on the holo-projector.

"General Skywalker! There has been a mass breakout in the prison wing! It's impossible to catch some prisoners again!", the hologramm excaimed.

"How is the situation?", Anakin asked.

"We are in trouble up here! Twelve gravely injured men already! 9 dead!", the hologramm of the clone trooper replied, while he shot.

"HEY YOU!", the hologramm of the clone trooper suddenly excaimed.

"What's going on?", Anakin excaimed.

"Slick has broken out and escaped from the ship. He was a traitor! He set all this up. As far as our radar shows it, he's headed for Alzoc III.", the hologramm explained.

"Catch the remaining prisoners and take care of the wounded up here. We take on Slick.", Anakin said.

"Yes sir! Over and out!", the hologramm of the clone trooper said, before it disappeared.

Anakin looked at every single one of his men at then at Ahsoka.

"I have a bad feeling about this.", she mumbled.

_**Ending Word: **_Chappie six is done and the situation is getting tough. Slick's a traitor, broke outta the prison wing and is headed straight for Alzoc III. How will things go on? The last thing I am going to say for now, is bye bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	7. Ahsoka the slicer and Battlefield humor

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everybody, it's jediclonecowgirl, with another chapther of "Ani's little girl". The last time we left our heroes, they were just preparing for the prison run, but then they got the news, that Slick had changed sides and, that he had broken outta the prison wing. Let's get this party started, shall we?

Anakin had looked in the row of his companions for the millionth of time. Nobody had said anything, until Ahsoka spoke up.

"I don't know, if the computers of this outpost have taken any damage in the attack, but I could try to slice myself into the prison center computer.", she murmured.

"You can do this?", Anakin asked.

"Got this skill with time. Had to break outta some prisons on my own, since my former master often left me to die there. There were also some other events, but with the time I was really good in slicing.", Ahsoka said, as, if it was no big deal.

"That's one incredible thing Snips...you talked about it, as, if it was no big thing.", Anakin said, stunned.

"Lemme just try it okay Skyguy?", Ahsoka asked and Anakin nodded.

Ahsoka walked over to the computer and began her slicing-manouver. It took her a few minutes, to make sure, that the seppies wouldn't transfer the signal back to the republician outpost, but then she could begin. She tried to get plans of the prison, so they could coordinate the attack better, but she was blocked at this point.

"I was blocked, but I got at this thing. It's an outgoing holo-message. Recent.", Ahsoka said.

She played the message. The hologramm of a hooded figure appeared.

"I've recieved the details for outgoing prisoner transfer 677. We've got three Nikto-Tresspassers, five Weequaii Spice-Dealers and our catch of the day: The legendary Domino Squad. As for protocol, we split the clones up and placed them into different wings of the prison. I have placed the encrypted entrance codes of those in this message. Those scum can spend their remaining years working off their debt.", the hologramm said, before it faded.

"Message ends here. Gues the seppies don't make things quick for their POW's.", Rex said.

"Doesn't mean we have time to waste sir.", Chopper said.

"He's right. I'll try to download those codes.", Ahsoka said, beginning to work again, but she turned away from the computer really soon.

"The encryption of the seps is good. Too good.", Ahsoka said.

"What do you mean?", Rex asked.

Ahsoka didn't say anything for a moment, but then she sighed and mumbled:

"I can't crack it."

"Great, now all we have to do is fight through a prison full of Seppies trying to kill us. I can hardly wait.", Rex said in a sarcastic tone.

"Battlefield humor Snips.", Anakin explained, as Ahsoka shook a questioning glance at her master.

"This really could be a joy.", another clone said, making Ahsoka chuckle with it..

_**Ending Word: **_Chapter 7 is done. I started this thing in my summer holidays and finish it, as soon as I am back in school. Typical me! Well...all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	8. Destroyer Droids and flying clones

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with a new chapter of "Ani's little girl". Oh yeah, I think you guys have been waiting for me to update this for a long while now but I had a bad case of Writers Block on this. I just had no idea on how to start with the prison run and it was supposed to be somewhat good eh? *chuckles* We should get started now.

Anakin, Ahsoka and the men of the 501st were hiding behind some rocks near the prison of the seperatists. The clones were armed and ready and so were Anakin and Ahsoka. They were just waiting for the perfect oppertunity to head in there. Anakin took out macro binoculars and checked the point where they were supposed to head in. It was an old air vent that was not going to be used anymore.

"There is the entrance point.", Anakin said and pointed to the air vent.

"So that means we're going to squeeze ourselves through airvents again?", Rex asked.

Anakin nodded in response and Rex turned to Ahsoka who was shaking a confused look into the Captain's direction.

"A typical way of his to go into building of the enemy. You'll get the hang of it kid.", he said grinning.

Ahsoka took the binoculars from Anakin so she was able to get a closer look at the defenses of the prison.

"Their frontal entrance is heavily guarded. Just look at that giant wall with all the gun placements and droids patrolling up there. Won't be easy to get past those boys without attracting attention.", Ahsoka murmured.

"Don't worry Snips we won't even get near those guys.", Anakin only said before he took the binoculars from Ahsoka again to make sure that the coast was clear.

The clones and Ahsoka were already bracing themselves for Anakin to give the signal to start the prison run. The clones were raising their weapons and Ahsoka had her hands on her hips.

"We're clear!", Anakin said a few minutes later and they all ran to the prison and they didn't stop until they had reached the wall they were supposed to climb on.

For a short while they just stood there with their backs pressed to the wall. The clones had to make sure that they did not make to much noise as they all had jetpacks on their backs.

"Ready the cables.", Anakin ordered.

Ahsoka and Anakin took out their cables while the clones took their cables out too and clipped them onto their weapons. Then they turned around and fired them. After making sure that they were not gonna fall off just like that they began to climb onto the wall. The climb had gone on without any droid attacks but that changed as soon as they were on the wall. Two Droidekas popped out outta nowhere. The clones opened fire at them and Anakin and Ahsoka blocked the shots with their lightsabers. Rex managed to destroy one of the Droidekas with a Thermal Detonator and Ahsoka managed to force-push the other Droideka off the wall. Now they had to act quickly nad get in the air vent before more droids came.

"Ahsoka! I am gonna need you help for this!", Anakin yelled over to his padawan.

Ahsoka quickly hurried over to her master and than they lifted the entire group of clones with the force. The clones were sure taken by surprise as the two jedi did that but they managed to get them all into the vent.

"Now is your turn Snips.", Anakin said then.

Ahsoka took a few steps backwards and then she force-jumped off the edge right into the vent to the clones. After this Anakin followed suit.

"General Skywalker please just tell us to fly over next time.", one trooper mumbled to Anakin sounding a bit like he was seasick.

"Please...where is the fun in that?", Anakin asked jokingly.

_**Ending Word: **_Yeah I know that this is pretty darn short but if I write I wanna write properly and not use ideas I made up five seconds ago which proably look silly afterwards. I hope you still like it even though it was short and I hope you leave some reviews behind before you push your allies in air vents. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	9. Icey prison

_**A Word from the Author: **_Happy easter everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with something you guys haven't seen in a while. A chapter of "Ani's little girl". Ugh...I should scribble down the rest of the plotline, before I go on. Heh...let's get started.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and the clone troopers were moving through the big air vent. It was, after all, big enough to walk around to walk around in. No one dared to speak a word, since there could be droids every two meters. Most certainly the clone had to stay quiet, because of their boots making so much noise in the vent and the comms in their helmets which made their voices louder. Suddenly Ahsoka stopped walking. Anakin stopped a few seconds later and the clones bumped into them both.

"Droids on patrol. If they catch us marching in that vent, they'll put the prison on high alert and we will be dead meat in minutes.", Ahsoka hissed.

"Did you sense that or was it because of your hearing?", Anakin asked.

"Torgrutas have excellent hearing.", Ahsoka grinned and to Anakin she looked, like she had been complimented for the very first time.

They kept on walking through the vent. Anakin and Ahsoka soon activated their lightsabers, as it grew darker in the vent. The clones just had to stick close to them, since they didn't have nightvision or lights in their helmets. Well...you could probably plan as well as you want, but something always happens, that you haven't planned out already. A few meteres later Ahsoka activated her holo-projector. She had gotten maps from the inside of the prison, before they all had left. Well...the best maps she could get...they weren't really clear.

"If we can trust the holo-maps, a room, which is safe to leave the air vent at, should be right under us.", Ahsoka whispered.

"Alright...", Anakin mumbled and activated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka did the same and than they began to cut themselves a hole to leave the air vent. Anakin and Ahsoka jumped out, only to learn, that Ahsoka's maps hadn't been really clear or trustworthy. There were battle droids in the room.

"What? JEDI!", one of them yelled and then the blasterfire began.

Anakin and Ahsoka began blocking the shots with their lightsabers. The clones also jumped outta the vent one by one and opened fire.

"Sorry 'bout that.", Ahsoka murmured, as the fight was still going on.

"Since when go missions the way, they are supposed to?", Anakin asked and grinned at his padawan, while he cut down another battle droid.

It all ended up into complete havoc. At least that was the way Ahsoka saw it. The clones sometimes were just inches of shooting each other, even though they were actually aiming for battle droids. The thing no one, neither clones nor jedi, saw was, that one of the battle droids activated the alarm of the prison's wing, they were all in. As Anakin force-shoved it into a wall, it was already too late: The alarms were already going off everywhere. Rex shot down the last droid, before locking down the door.

"This is it! Now they now, that we are here.", Rex panted, as he returned to the rest of the group.

"What's the plan for us now?", Ahsoka asked.

"I thought you are the one with a plan Snips.", Anakin mumbled.

"No...this time I might just let you take this part master.", Ahsoka murmured back.

"Whatever we're doing, let's do it quick.", Rex sighed.

"I am outta rescue ideas...sadly.", Ahsoka mumbled.

A group of so-called _"shinies"_, clones, which were freshly outta training, was talking to each other feverishly. They probably wanted to make up a rescue plan by themselves. Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other, but neither them nor the clones said a word for a while.

"We're stuck here, I suppose...", one of the clones spoke up after a while

"Hell...no kidding shinie. Any ideas on how we are supposed to get outta this mess, because for once I do not!", Rex growled, causing the younger clone to quite down again.

"Voices down men! Those droids are maybe as stupid as they can be, but with the volume of your voices, it's no wonder, when they know that we're here all the way back to their main planet.", Ahsoka hissed.

The clones did not make another sound. Ahsoka's comment really had caused them to break up their argument. Anakin didn't know how she had managed that. He did not want to bugger Ahsoka about it...especially not know. He would go on and ask her about this later...if they survived this prison run that was. Suddenly he heared the hissing of a certain device at the door of the room they were in.

"They are trying to break through the door! Defense positions men!", Anakin ordered.

They clones took position and Ahsoka took her place next to Anakin. They both activated their lightsabers. Soon the droids broke through and the blaster bolts began to fly. Anakin and Ahsoka blocked the shots with their sabers.

"These are too less droids to pin us down! They are trying to distract us!", Anakin yelled to his padawan.

As if on a wink, Ahsoka did a tripple flip over the head's of the clones, landed in the middle of the battle droid group, that attacked them, jumped up again, as the droids opened fire again, cut some of the other droids down with her lightsaber and slammed the rest of them in a wall with the force. Then she slipped over and peeked over the doorframe. No droid was in sight.

"We're clear! We can get outta here!", Ahsoka hissed.

"Move it men!", Anakin said to his men and they all left the room, as quick as possible.

_**Ending Word: **_And Chapter 9 is finally done! It's been in the making a long time...school week and barely time for posting...you know the routine. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	10. Split up

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the tenth chapter of "Ani's litte girl". I know, that it has been quite long again, but I had Writers Block. Still...let's get started...

Anakin, Ahsoka and the clones walked through the prison. All five minutes, they had to hide in given places, because of patrolling droids.

"Any idea, WHERE excatly we need to go master?", Ahsoka hissed.

"The main central...we need to capture the attention of the prisoners and get them to the landing plattform. Then we'll steal a ship and then we will be off this icey rock once and for all...", Anakin said.

"A bit too simple for the impression, I have of you master.", Ahsoka said chuckling, earning a playful shoulder punch from Anakin with it.

The clones probably couldn't understand, how they could turn this prison run into a game, or a round of bickering or whatever. Still...it made the run much more bareable.

"Destroyers!", Rex hissed from behind.

This really was the last thing either of them would've expected. Droidekas were coming up to them and opening fire. It had been too quite at the first place for Ahsoka's taste. Anakin tried to shove them in the next wall with the force, but it didn't work.

"Darn...these things are ray-shielded.", Rex growled.

"No...THEY ARE MAGNETIZED!", Ahsoka yelled.

This was really the last thing they needed right now and they couldn't stay here in the crossfire forever, or the prison would have a whole new bunch of POW's inside of it. Ahsoka suddenly had an idea. She ran foreward and slipped under the first Destroyer, passing through it's shield with it. Then she sliced it into pieces with her lightsaber. The same thing with the rest of the bunch. Anakin stood there panting and open-mouthed. Some of the clones whisteled quietly through their helmets. Probably Shinies...since they had rarely seen jedi before, probably except for General Shaak Ti, who supervised the clone training, it would make sense in some way. Well...Ahsoka had experience with that kind of stuff.

"Nice one Snips...", Anakin murmured, before they kept on walking.

While that Anakin activated his holo projector. It showed a roughly done map of the prison.

"If we keep on walking like this, we will never find the main central. I think it's the best, when we split up. Ahsoka and I are going to lead one team of clones, while Rex is going to lead the other one.", Anakin said.

Ahsoka had no idea, if that would be a wise thing to do, but she clearly didn't want to question the judgement of her new master right now. The team split up in groups of two and then continued their ways through the prison in separate direction.

_**Ending Word: **_And this was chapter 10. So sorry for the long wait. For once I actually concidered to put this in the Side Projects, but then I decided against it. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope, that you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


	11. Questions

_**A Word from the Author: **_Sorry...I am really sorry, that I haven't updated since...probably last summer...please don't kill me because of that...I had a bad case Writers Block and a dammend lot to do...school and...whatsoever.

The droids never even stood a chance. Ahsoka smiled at that. They swiped through the prison, like shadows...or like they had wings or something. They either took out the droids quickly or passed by them in such a flash, that they did not even know, that the team of jedi and clones was even there!

_"Stupid droids!", _was the only thing Ahsoka thought about this.

It was actually fun swooping by like this. With her old master, Ahsoka never had this kind of fun. She always had to take over as the "proper general" after all. The clones of her former master's battallion respected her for this, since she had turned out to be a, how they called it, "first-class-leader", when she was not even a knight, but it wasn't that good, since she was not cut out for leading on the level of a general yet, or at least that was how SHE saw it! Being a jedi commander was alright with her though. Almost every padawan at her age was after all. The clones were also passing by lightly and some of them, obviously the shinies, were laughing slightly. Like kids, as Ahsoka saw it. When they saw the next best droid-free place, they squeezed themselves in there and slammed the blast doors shut. Good! There they could talk things out now and plan the next step. Their geo-scan-like map was not much to them and they could not possibly walk around in the entire prison complex, until they had found the main central, since they would probably still be searching, when the war was over then.

"Okay...any plans on, what we could do now? I mean...we've been swooping by in this place for, what seems ages and we haven't found a blasted trace of that blasted main central!", Ahsoka said straightly.

"I was hoping you had a plan on this!", Anakin replied.

"Just, because I have field experience does not mean I can always save our behinds with some quickly whipped up rescue plan!", Ahsoka shot back.

"Alright, let's talk about this later. For now we will just have to improvise on, what we could do for real!", Anakin only said then.

Sometimes her master really was one heck of a guy! This was only Ahsoka's first mission with Anakin and she felt, like she was the jedi knight and Anakin was her padawan, with the sharp tongue and sarcastic comments! Her master was behaving like a kid and let her do all the work. Some day she was going to get her revenge for that one! Revenge maybe wasn't the path of the jedi knights, but it wasn't like she was going to hurt Anakin or anything like that. She more thought about a nice prank she could pull onto him and pranks were sometimes even played under the jedi masters and even they never got in trouble for them, if you didn't count the fact, that they had been scolded nummerous times to act their age by other jedi masters, so it couldn't be possible, that the jedi code could forbid that kind of revenge, could it? Lately many jedi of all ages had been questioning the old rules...probably, since the war had broken out...or started seeing rules differently. One of the reasons, why the no-attachment-rule had never been such a sucess was, that jedi also formed family-like bondings with their padawans, in most cases, and with the padawans it was the other way around. This was attachment too, but no high-ranking jedi had ever complained about it. Ahsoka sighed and took out her holo-projector. She showed the rough holo-map to the team again. Soon she pointed to one of the bigger rooms.

"Maybe we could just work ourselves through the bigger rooms. It would make a lot more sense to just look their and then we more likely get a shot at finding this central.", Ahsoka said to the rest of the team.

"Works for me...let's go men!", Anakin said.

"Yes Sir...", the highest-ranking Sergeant on their team, his nickname was Denal, responed.

** 0000000000**

What neither of the first team knew at the moment was, that the second team had sprung a trap and was captured by magna guards. They were dragging the unconscious forms of the clones to the cells, where they would stay, until the leader had later use for them. But one clone was missing and that was the leader of the team: Captain Rex! He had been dragged off somewhere else. Into a wing, where they kept the prisoners, they had torture permission for, but were ordered to leave alive. Little did Rex know, that the Domino Squad was waiting there too.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...I hope this is alright...I will take up this story again, since I got some good ideas togehter, while doing this. I think I last updated this, before I even got Summer break last year. I hope the next chapter will turn out longer, that you liked this chapter and, that you'll leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
